Pariah
by I'm the slytherin princess
Summary: Frank's dead. And who do people suspect, that's right : Leo, the camp outcast. But as newbies Ashley and Micheal come to camp ,things change. Will they be able to set things right for him...
1. Chapter 1

_**A:N: Hi, I'm Aleshia Fox. This is my First Fanfic, so take it easy on me guys!**_

* * *

**Prolouge**

"I need to tell you something" Michael said.

"Okay." I said.

"But not here."

"What do you mean not here?" I asked, confused.

"Outside school."

"Whaddaya talking abou—"

Before I could say anything, he dragged me out of there. Somehow we managed to manage to sneak outta school. Then we took a few twists and turns, till we stopped at a hill with a pine tree right at the top. Except, it had a really thick bark. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. I wasn't taken aback or nervous, because as far as I knew, we were _never_attracted to each other. He turned around and I saw a large purple gash on his back. "WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked.

"My stepfather hit me with a belt." "THAT'S IT! I'm sick of this! SCREW THIS SHIT! LET'S JUST RUN AWAY!"

"Why do you have to run away?" Michael asked pointedly. "You have a perfectly good life."

"Michael—"

"How did you two get past the boundary?" said a soft voice.

We turned around to spot a girl. She looked about sixteen. She wore a green spaghetti tank, and blue skinny jeans, and a pair of green sneakers. Basically was trying to impersonate an environmentalist. She looked normal at first... till she came close. Her ears were pointed like an elf's, and the veins in her eyes were green.

"Grover...come look at this!"

Wait a minute. Did I hear her saying... _Grover_?

A guy shimmered into existence. He had a Yankees' cap in his hand. He had a wispy goatee, and curly hair. He wore an orange top that said...

That said...

"Holy crud." I screamed.

"He has donkey legs!" Michael cried in disbelief.

"Blaah! They're goat legs!" Grover gloated.

"You're t-shirt says Camp Half-Blood?" I said.

"Yeah! Isn't that mentioned in those books you're crazy about?" Michael inquired.

"Yeah, but that's fiction! It can't be true, can it?" I paused, and then I added. "I guessing this is a cosplaying contest, if I'm not mistaken."

Just then a guy came down along with a blonde. They were followed by a Chinese guy and an African American girl, who were then again followed by a girl with shaggy brown hair, and an blond guy, who were followed by a Latino boy with wavy black hair. I recognized them, almost instantly. The guy with the blonde examined her, then looked at Grover. "Grover, is everything okay? And who are they?" He said, pointing towards us. And Grover gave him an 'Isn't-it-obvious' look.

Percy said. "Oh... right. 'Kay then, welcome to Camp Half Blood. I'm—"

Then I blacked out. And the last thing I heard was Michael calling my name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael**

I've been waiting for ten hours and she still hasn't woken up. I still can't stop thinking of that glowing gray flare that popped up right on top of my head. And all of a sudden everyone bent down and said something that was like: 'Hail Michael Connelly, Son of Goddess Athena, Lady of Knowledge, Wisdom, War and Art.'

A part of me was overwhelmed and was filled with pride. It was pretty huge for a guy who was rated 1st class geek. I mean, people didn't even want to _touch_ me. And for the other part of me, well, it kept screaming: 'This is freaking me out! This is freaking me out!' But right now, what _actually _concerned me was Ashley, who wasn't moving; She was breathing but wasn't moving. She was in a coma.

Then I leaned forward and whispered into Ashley's ear. "Please wake up. I love you."

"You really must love her, huh?" a voice said behind me. I turned and faced Annabeth. She had the invisibility cap with her.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked her.

"Ever since you got claimed."

"Wow, my big sister stalks me. This is a rare honor. And, yes. I love her."

"So you two are going out?"

"No."

"Huh? Funny. You two have been together for like thirteen years and you're not going out?"

"Yeah. So?"

Just then, Ashley's eyes fluttered sightly.

"You'd better talk to her." Annabeth told and with that, she put on her cap and disappeared.

Ashley groaned. "I had the weirdest dream ever." she said "I dreamed that my favorite fiction series was real." Then, pausing, she looked at my Camp t-shirt and stared back at my face, looking for an explanation.

"Ashley. It wasn't a dream."

**Michael**

I've been waiting for ten hours and she still hasn't woken up. I still can't stop thinking of that glowing gray flare that popped up right on top of my head. And all of a sudden everyone bent down and said something that was like: 'Hail Michael Connelly, Son of Goddess Athena, Lady of Knowledge, Wisdom, War and Art.'

A part of me was overwhelmed and was filled with pride. It was pretty huge for a guy who was rated 1st class geek. I mean, people didn't even want to _touch_ me. And for the other part of me, well, it kept screaming: 'This is freaking me out! This is freaking me out!' But right now, what _actually _concerned me was Ashley, who wasn't moving; She was breathing but wasn't moving. She was in a coma.

Then I leaned forward and whispered into Ashley's ear. "Please wake up. I love you."

"You really must love her, huh?" a voice said behind me. I turned and faced Annabeth. She had the invisibility cap with her.

"How long have you been following me?" I asked her.

"Ever since you got claimed."

"Wow, my big sister stalks me. This is a rare honor. And, yes. I love her."

"So you two are going out?"

"No."

"Huh? Funny. You two have been together for like thirteen years and you're not going out?"

"Yeah. So?"

Just then, Ashley's eyes fluttered sightly.

"You'd better talk to her." Annabeth told and with that, she put on her cap and disappeared.

Ashley groaned. "I had the weirdest dream ever." she said "I dreamed that my favorite fiction series was real." Then, pausing, she looked at my Camp t-shirt and stared back at my face, looking for an explanation.

"Ashley. It wasn't a dream."

* * *

**Michael**

After I told Ashley that everything was real she fainted for another 30 minutes. Finally when she woke up, she said," Here, drink this." I gave her the nectar that was placed on the table. "Nectar?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"I read the books remember?"

"Oh. right. You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Much better."

"Then get out of bed. You should go talk to Chiron."

We got out of the infirmary. Ashley gasped, "It's beautiful!" she said.

"Oh! There is Chiron!" I said.

He was talking to Leo and Hazel. Hazel was crying, hard. Harder than I have _ever_ seen anyone cry. Rivers and rivers of salty tears poured from her eyes. Leo looked at her, annoyed. His eyes were watery as well, and traces patched across his cheeks. Leo was trying to explain something to Chiron, but he didn't seem to be buyin it. We hadn't gone half way to Chiron's when a bright light shone on top of Ashley's head. No one stopped doing their activities, but Chiron glanced quickly over at her and announced. "Ah, Daughter of Apollo. Hail." And went back to listening to Leo and Hazel.

Ashley turned to me and said. "So I'm the daughter of Apollo. That makes no sense."

"Actually, that maked perfect sense." I said. "You love science and you even did a part time nurse duty at school. You sing well. And now I know why your skin glows."

"My skin glows?" Ashley asked. I nodded.

Leo just rushed over, ignoring the screaming and crying Hazel spitting behind him. Chiron glared at Leo's back, angrily.

"I'll take you around camp." He said, slipping his hand into Ashley's and dragging her away speedily.

I didn't really know Leo, but as far as I knew, he was hated by everyone in camp. And as much as I felt sorry for him, I was jealous and wanted to punch him.

* * *

**Ashley**

"So Leo..." I said.

"How do you know my name?" Leo asked cautiously.

"I read the Heroes of Olympus." I told him.

"What is that?"

"It's a book based on all you guys."

"Oh."

"Is the Giant War over?" Did you win?"

"Well the world is still up and running isn't it ? " He asked, chuckling.

He looked much better in real life, because, well, in a book, you can't really _imagine_ a person properly. But in the book, Leo was described as a fun-loving, impish character. But in real life his face was so gloomy. I wondered what happened but didn't ask. He showed me everything from Thalia's pine to the stables and the cabins, and remember I told you the pine had a really thick bark? It was wrapped up by a dragon's tail.

The whole thing was amazing, but Leo's mood rotted everything. I couldn't stand it. So I asked. "Leo, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Leo**

I wanted to tell her that it was none of her problem, but I stopped myself. She seemed so kind a pretty (In an odd way. Her blond hair didn't go with her black eyes, but they were mesmerizing). I didn't want another person to hate me. And something told me I could trust her. "Okay. I'll tell. But not here."

"Why don't some people tell whatever they have to tell me wherever they are!" she said in a partly annoyed voice.

I shook my head and too her through the forest and led her towards 'Bunker 9'. I opened the entrance with the special code and when she went inside, she said, "Wow, this must be engineer heaven."

"Yeah." I replied.

"So what where you about to tell?"

"This morning, Frank, right? He was acting all weird. Then I saw him sneak into the forest. I was curious, and I decided to follow him. A little too late did I realize he was possessed. I asked him what he was doing. He told me he was going to find Zeus's Fist. I asked him why. And he answered that he was going to destroy it. When I asked why again, he simply blasted me with dirt and huge boulders. HUGE boulders. I didn't know he had that power. So, as self defense, I fired. But then I forgot what would happen. His clothes caught on fire. And then... So did his firewood. And..."

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't do anything! It was reflexive, being ADHD and all. Even if you'rent, you'd want to do something to save yourself wouldn't you? When I found him dying, I tried to help him. But when I couldn't..." My eyes teared up. I wiped the tears. "I really like Frank. I really do. I wouldn't dare d that to him. Sure, we were rough together, but... Now everyone hates me."

"That is vulgar." Ashley said. "Don't worry. I believe you." Then she hugged me.

I had no idea to do for a sec, but then I just hugged her back.

"Ashley?" A voice said.

We broke the hug and looked at the entrance. It was Michael. "I don't believe this." He said, running away. I looked at Ashley. "I'm so sorry."

"Why do you apologize?" Ashley asked.

"Are you guys going out?" Leo questioned. "Did I just... interrupt?"

"No!" Ashley said. " Don't worry... I- I'll see you around."

And with that Ashley ran out too.

I was left standing there, just shocked. Had I just... spoiled her friendship with him too?


End file.
